


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #5 Nacht and Loaded

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [5]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Clothing_transformation, Desperation, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Mommydom, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley escapes from the dining hall after a totally normal meal, learning a whole lot on her walk back to her room.
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #5 Nacht and Loaded

The cover art for this story was drawn by Imbabycall911. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/imcrybbycall911 or their pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/40877012

This is a remaster of this chapter that I went through, fixed, and reformatted. Check out part 4 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737320

Option 4: Find Ms. Walpurgisnacht, Hexley needed answers.  
“What the hell are you doing, Hexley?” The thought was simple, but it cut through her hazy thoughts like a hot knife through butter. It was too bad she didn’t have an answer for it.  
She was sitting in a booth at the very back of an extremely large and overly extravagant dining hall. It wasn’t a regular occurrence for her necessarily, but for some people, it was a normal evening. What wasn't normal, however, was the magically transformed babyish variations of her own clothes. Oh yeah, there was also the thick diaper between her legs, you know, the one she'd just wet and tried to masturbate into.  
She took a deep breath to collect herself.“Ok, I need to think clearly here." Too bad for her that it would be difficult to do that through the fog of alcohol; she'd clearly made a poor decision there. "Who has been in control the whole time?" she wondered, "Who started me down this weird baby-brain train?”  
Even when drunk Hexley could only think of one particular name: “Walpurgisnacht.”  
She needed to find the housekeeper, but first she had to get out of the dining hall without being noticed. In looking for a clear pathway among the tables she saw that not a single one would allow her to get by with the drunken stumble she had.  
“Okay, I can do this, I just have to get out without anybody seeing me.” She had no idea how to do that initially, but when a loud bang sounded from beside her she received a convenient answer. A waiter rushed off with an order in hand, the small service door he'd burst through closing behind him.  
“Staff Only” read the door  
"Of course, the service hallway!" Hexley thought, remembering from the map that there was a hallway that connected the kitchen and the dining hall so staff could move between the two easily. If she wanted to get out of the dining hall that might be her best option. She scooted along the booth's seat on her bottom, bouncing a little as she moved to stand.  
*Squelch* *Squish*  
The wet padding compressed and sagged as she moved up and down to scoot out of the booth. Upon standing she immediately experienced the world around her spinning. The booze was affecting her more than she'd thought and that, paired with her new diaper forcing her legs apart, caused her to stumble before she'd even taken a step. Trying to close her legs and fix the wide stance she had seemed fruitless as well and just caused the wet padding to squelch between her thighs.  
Her new thicker nappy was so bulky that she couldn't even get her thighs back together and as Hexley took her first steps towards the door she noticed the waddle. Between the drunkenness and the wet cushion below, her gait was severely impaired.  
"OK, take it slow and easy," she told herself, "you just have to make it through the door." She entered the hallway quickly without any of the restaurant-goers and staff noticing anything unusual.  
The hallway was much like the rest of the hotel with forest green walls and black floors, but it didn't have the same level of coziness. The lights here were flickering fluorescent bulbs which gave the whole place an ominous feel. Hexley was alone in the long corridor. To the left was a door with the words 'Employee Bathroom' printed on it, to the right was the long walk to the kitchen.  
She saw an opportunity to clear her head and splash some water on her face in the left path. "I can get this damn diaper off and clean myself up." she said as she pushed through the door and locked it behind her.  
To Hexley’s dismay there was no toilet, no sink, nothing to suggest a regular bathroom. The only thing in the room was a mirror that covered an entire wall while blank white surfaces sat on either side of her. The space was appropriately sized for a bathroom but simply had none of the features.  
She finally got a good look at herself with the gigantic mirror. Mounds of plastic back fluff bulged out from around her waist, the soft light padding from before now sagged with the weight of her accident. Her pants were built to accommodate the diaper, making it look like they too were puffy and protective. Rather than restraining or hiding the diaper in any way, her jeans acted as a cover.  
Her blouse had become longer and tighter, changing from a thick material to a thinner slightly see-through one. Now the front and the back were tucked into her pants and connected by a snap crotch underneath her diaper. She couldn't help but notice her jeans sagging a little along with her diaper, pulling the waistline down on her hips to the halfway point. With her onesie's leg holes sitting just above her hips, the outfit showed off her waist in an oddly sexy way. If only the plastic of her nappy poking up wasn't ruining the effect.  
"Ok this is too much,” Hexley thought, "I can deal with weird things happening around me, but when it starts to change me, that's going too far."  
With a huff she stormed out of the mirror room. On her way out a waiter entered from the dining hall and turned into the employee bathroom, giving Hexley a glimpse of the porcelain fixtures from where she stood.  
"More bullshit room swapping." she noted. The babyfied brunette stumbled through the hallway, trying to minimize the waddle from her sagging diaper but failing miserably. She was glad nobody came through any of the doors so she could take a moment to just walk and breathe.  
At the end of the hallway, she stood in front of the double doors to the kitchen and found herself frozen. "I just have to make it all the way through without getting stopped. I'll stick to the walls and avoid crowds and it'll be fiiiine." Hexley reassured herself, only half believing the words she herself said. Still, drunk and determined she charged through the swinging double doors with what she thought was a solid plan.  
The kitchen was in a state of controlled chaos with waiters, prep workers, and cooks whirling around her in a tornado of culinary precision. Nobody even gave her a second look. Hexley was an outside entity away from everyone's attention; as long as she stayed out of the way she could slip through. She started to move towards the exit Aaron and her had come through on her tour. It was hard to walk normally but Hexley put in as much effort as possible, knowing that her appearance of normality would keep eyes off of her.  
She was almost to the door when her eyes ran across Elizabeth who stood just opposite the door directing orders and tasting dishes before sending them to customers. As soon as Hexley reached the door the head chef whipped around, almost as if Hexley had tripped some sort of alarm. Elizabeth's eyes scanned her up and down, taking in her new boss’s altered appearance.  
Her face flashed through a range of emotions within several seconds: recognition of Hexley’s face, a smile upon seeing her new boss checking in on a dinner rush, sudden recognition at what Hexley was wearing, and sadness about what this meant for her.  
The bustle of the kitchen continued around her while Elizabeth stepped away from the bustle towards Hexley. As she got closer, the room around them slowed and when they stood face to face, came to a complete stop. Everything went silent and the staff around them were frozen mid-hustle. Hexley's jaw dropped upon seeing food hanging in mid-air, waiting to land in the respective pans and flames from stove tops like still images.  
Lizzie’s kind eyes fell on her, “You didn’t even last a full day did you honey?” the chef asked. Hexley wasn’t even given a chance to respond before Elizabeth spoke again. “I can only do this for a few seconds so I want you to listen to me." Hexley just nodded, allowing her to continue. "Walpurgisnacht has answers, but you'll have to find her. I'm hoping you can beat this, but given your present condition the odds are stacked against you."  
Hexley had no idea how to respond to the vague warning she'd just been given and asked for an explanation. "What is going on here Elizabeth, what do I need to do?"  
Suddenly sound rushed back into the room and the staff continued to rush about as if they'd never been stopped. Elizabeth took Hexley's shoulders and turned her around.  
“The best thing to do is to avoid her magic and you'll be fine. Now get going, I'm sure you don't want to be seen like this." Elizabeth said, leading her through the door. With a shove she pushed Hexley out of the kitchen, patting her on the rear as she went. Hexley missed the whisper of "So cute." as the chef walked away.  
“Magic?" she thought, "MAGIC?! What the hell does that mean?”  
*Grumble*  
Hexley's thoughts were interrupted by her low rumbling from her stomach as she felt everything she'd eaten earlier roiling inside her. She'd definitely eaten too much and would have to pay the consequences soon. Just by standing there she could feel the pressure building and even her bladder screaming for relief despite what she'd already done in her diaper. She reentered the main hallway, deciding that before she looked for Ms. Nacht she'd better go up to her room, change and relieve herself.  
Walking as quietly as she could up Hexley ascended the stairs looking to avoid attention. Once again she was lucky enough to be walking around an empty hotel where no one was around to see her shame. With each step the cramping in her stomach grew worse and she considered increasing her pace. She worried that would only cause her to use her diaper for more than just a pissy accident and decided not to risk it.  
As the waddling manager moved she considered her situation. She didn't know much right now, but the head chef had confirmed a few things for her. First and foremost was the fact that Walpurgisnacht definitely had a hand in this. Not only that, but Walpurgisnacht knew something about the magic this place had. Second, apparently magic was real and while that altered her perception of reality it also confirmed that all that's happened recently wasn't simply hallucinations.  
She'd become lost in thought as she walked the upper level towards the staff hall, so lost that she ran headfirst into a young woman.  
She spoke to Hexley in a voice that was harsh and monotone,  
“Watch it.” the young woman growled, eyeing the manager.  
Whoever she was, she stood at about Hexley’s height with short black hair and dull blue eyes, almost grey in their lack of vibrancy. Her pale skin contrasted the black, poofy dress she wore. Frills, bows, and lace lined the whole outfit and the hem of her skirt sat just above her knee. Black and white thigh-high stockings covered slender legs.  
Hexley scoffed “Alright, I don't know who you are but I'm the damn manager here." She felt serious annoyance and spite towards the girl: something about her just rubbed Hexley the wrong way. With a quick up and down glance, she shot what she thought was a good cutting remark. "I thought the goth subculture died back in the eighties.”  
The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes at Hexley and frowned, “Okay first off, I'm Julie, you better remember it. Second, I figured people stopped wearing onesies when they turned three. You’re obviously older than that, right?”  
Her words stung with accuracy and, having been bested, Hexley moved to pass around her, but it seemed that she had other plans. As the manager tried to step right Julie mirrored her, blocking her path.  
"Please just let me pass," Hexley begged, 'I've had a rough day."  
Julie continued to block Hexley's way, her wide stance making it impossible for her to force her way through. " I know what you mean boss, I've gone through the same thing."  
Part of her wondered what the hell that meant and while she wanted an answer another part of her was screaming with urgency. Her stomach was reaching critical mass. Her curiosity was immediately satisfied when Julie lifted her dress to show Hexley a thick diaper of her own.  
The goth's padding looked a little fuller than Hexleys’s and wrapped around her waist snugly, a black diaper cover with white lace that matched her outfit covering it. The sheer bulk of the diaper caused her to take the wide stance that made her such an effective roadblock. She dropped her skirt and Hexley pulled her jaw up from the ground.  
"Wh-what happened to you?" she asked  
Julie sighed "Ms. Nacht happened. I used to be like you, just a girl looking for a job. I'm now stuck here and in diapers, serving the hotel so I don't get locked up."  
There was a lot to take with what she'd just heard, but Hexley was coming to a few conclusions. For starters, she wasn't the first to go through something like this. Aaron had said Julie was always here, which might be more literally correct than he was aware. He saw it as her having no life, but in reality the head maid was keeping her here. If Hexley wasn't careful she could end up the same way or in an even worse situation 'trapped' by the maid.  
“Okay," Hexley said, sucking in air through her teeth, "that's a lot to take in... What do I need to do to avoid ending up like you?”  
Julie shook her head, “If I knew that I probably wouldn’t be diapered right now, but I have to tell ya the more defiant you are the harder it will be for them to transform you. You might stand a fighting chance- I can see the power within you.”  
Hexley couldn’t help herself from laughing at Julie she'd said such a ridiculous thing so casually. “What the hell do you mean ‘the power in me’?”  
Julie responded by shaking her on the head. “Obviously you have the potential to become a witch you doof, and a strong one based on your magic aura. The only problem is that Walpurgisnacht has about 60 years of magical experience on you and allies, both of which you’re lacking.” After dropping an informational bomb on Hexley Julie finally stepped aside, passing her.  
”Wait, what do you mean a witch?" Hexley yelled after her, completely flabbergasted by what she'd just been told. "Like, black cats and broomsticks witch?"  
Julie just kept walking away, “You'll figure it out boss, good luck." As she walked away, Hexley considered the conversation. Many of her questions were answered with this one short interaction than any other today, but she was still very confused.  
*Grumble*  
Another wave of cramps hit her, the pain having grown worse and the pressure becoming unbearable. Her bladder screamed for release. Around her waist the diaper had gone cold and clammy. She pressed her hand into it, longing for the warmth that had greeted her when she first wet herself.  
Hexley made the "difficult" decision to pee herself again, alleviating some of the pain so she could make it to her bathroom before the worst occurred. She'd figured it was fine since she’d already done it once and was about to go clean up.  
With a frantic glance to make sure nobody was nearby she spread her legs and released another stream of urine into her diaper. The relief felt wonderful to her aching gut and drunken mind as the warm piss was absorbed and her diaper sagged a little more. Her waddle changed a little with the new weight but she noted how nice the warm squishiness of the padding felt against her bottom.  
The rest of her drunken walk back to her room was uneventful, and when she walked through the door she saw the same beautiful space she’d left before. The only difference was the personal touches from her life that Aaron and Samantha had set up for her.  
Her movies had been placed on the shelf by the television and small knick-knacks littered other shelves and tabletops, all placed with care. On the beautiful four-poster bed rested her personal blankets and pillows, a comfortable safe pile for her to sleep in. To top it all off, her personal childhood stuffed animal, a small German Shepherd toy, was placed right in the center of the bed.  
*GRUMBLE*  
Another cramp hit Hexley and she was pulled out of the admiration of her room. She doubled over in pain knowing that her full stomach was reaching its limit. Between all the running, hiding, and exciting revelations, she felt how upset her tummy was. Now she clenched her bottom tight. She absolutely had to make it to the bathroom–it was right there!  
“Kood effening young manager, how are you feeling?”  
Hexley spun on her heel to face the housekeeper who'd just walked up behind her, and when her foot landed another spasm radiated from her abdomen.  
“Ohh god," she groaned "shit, it hurts.”  
Ms. Nacht laughed a little and stepped forward, closing the distance between her and hexley. “Vy vould you eat zo much mizy? You zurely must know your ovn limits.”  
Hexley stuck one arm out and tried to step away from the encroaching housekeeper, She wasn't sure what Ms. Nacht's plan was, but she knew letting her get any closer was a bad idea.  
“I-I do, I just got so hungry all the sudden and, and…” she stammered.  
The towering woman came closer. “Und zeze clothes, zeze arn't vat I drezed you in at all, vat happened to zee pretty clothes I put you in?”  
With her long stride the housekeeper covered the space between her and Hexley, cornering the short girl against the edge of the bed. Gently she slipped her fingers into the waistband of Hexley's jeans and pulled it outward, looking down at the sagging diaper in her pants.  
“Und zis zure is not zee untervear I left you vith, zis is ein diaper, like you are ein baby. Are you ein baby Hexley?” she asked with a stern face.  
She attempted to shuffle away from Ms. Nacht, her hands patting wildly at the bed behind her so she could find a way around it. She was trying to put a little distance between the two of them, but with the woman's hand still in her waistband she was simply pulled back into place.  
With more sudden movements came more cramps and gurgling, the rolling maelstrom in her tummy only getting worse. "I need to use the bathroom NOW!" Hexley thought, knowing that she wouldn't get what she needed if she didn't stand up for herself.  
“I’m not a baby Walpurgisnacht," She said defiantly, "not only that but I’m your boss and I want some damn answers! You can’t do… Whatever it is you’re doing to me. Julie already told me about the magic, now what is happening to me?”  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht took a step back this time, surprised at the outburst. “Oh you know zo much baby Hexley, but you don't know zo much more. I vill tell you now zat I'm chust ein caretaker, I clean zis inn und I take care of cerdain inhabidants. It's mein chob to either turn you into ein compedent manager or ein baby vo i must take care of ”  
Hexley stared at her. "This is all some kind of test? She would succeed or fail based on how she fared against a witch's magic? What bullshit! All of that was implausible and It still didn't explain why she was chosen."  
*GRRRRUMMMMBBBBBLE*  
Hexley's stomach once again loudly rumbled and she knew it would only be a minute before she broke down and pooped herself. She couldn't believe it was even a possibility, but at this moment she knew if it wasn't on a toilet, it would be going into her diaper.  
“I'm zure you haffe zo much to azk me, but it zounds like you need to uze zee toilet.” Walpurgisnacht retorted.  
She was right, and Hexley sped away from her heading straight for the bathroom by her bed, not bothering to respond to the maid as she flung open the door to the pristine tiled room. She hoped to see the inviting maw of an available toilet, only to find that the lid was taped closed with layers of duct tape, leaving it very much inaccessible to her.  
“Oh god no.” Hexley said as she fiddled with her pants, hoping the tape would peel away easily enough. Her panicked movements made the process take longer and once her pants were down Hexley dropped to her knees and started scratching away at the tape holding the lid down.  
Sitting on her knees with her butt sticking up turned out to be the perfect position for her body to naturally want to push. It was close enough to a squat and her stomach jerked, responding to her new position.  
“Please no, I’m so close!” She clawed helplessly at the tape attached to the toilet bowl, but her stomach continued rumbling and her bowels were clenching, preparing for the mess she was about to make.  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht watched on silently from the doorway.  
"I know if I fight this I can overcome this," Hexley yelled. "you’re not going to make me poop myself. You can’t make me!” Another cramp hit her like a truck and she grasped at her stomach in pain, still tugging at the toilet with the other hand.  
Ms. Nacht shook her head and tsked at Hexley. “You don't undersdand little one, Zee time to fight back akainst mein spells vas long ako. You ate too much und now your body is vorking naturally. If you vere ein big girl like you claimed you vould haffe made it to zee toilet in time to affoid zee schtruggle. Chudging from zee zag in your pants, you'fe had another accitent or tvo pefore now. Maybe you really do need zat diaper.”  
Hexley couldn’t help but think that she was right as her willpower finally broke. Her whole body shook from the strain as she pushed a load of warm mush directly into her waiting diaper. Loud farts and the rumble of her stomach echoed through the bathroom. Hexley let out a sigh of relief before reality caught up with her and she cringed at the filthy semi-solid mass that filled her diaper.  
She tried to catch herself and stop the process she'd set in motion, but her body pushed despite every attempt to fight back. The wet diaper she’d been stuck in ballooned out beneath her as she pushed another wave of mess into the waiting padding. Each spasm of her bowels added more to the growing filth pile that squished against her. The lewd squelching and crinkling from her nappy lasted for several minutes before she stopped filling her pants.  
With her humiliating accident complete Hexley fully felt the heat and sliminess of the mush held against her as the onesie was pulled taut against her body, its snap crotch buttons straining to contain the weight of her mess.  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht walked up behind her, admiring her reluctant baby girl's handiwork. “Avvw, did zee poor baby make ein big poopy in her diaper?” She placed her hand against the sagging plastic and mushed it against Hexleys butt, the warm shit squishing around her bottom with the added pressure.  
The stinky girl looked up at the teasing housekeeper in tears, unable to believe what she’d just done. “I-I’m not a baby." she sniffled  
Ms. Nacht stopped pushing in on Hexley's diaper and moved her hand from her butt to her back, beginning gentle rubbing motions trying to comfort the poor girl.  
“W-What are you doing” Hexley asked, confused by the sudden shift in attitude.  
The woman stood up behind her and adjusted her skirt. Her tone had shifted from teasing to caring. “Zis must pe hard for you, put I don't vant you to vorry about vat happened tonight. You'll vake up tomorrow like it didn't happen. Zis is chust ein sdart for you dear, from now on you vill haffe to learn to fight akainst zee magic or I'll put you into ein permanent room in zee dark hallvay.”  
”Wait." Hexley sniffled, "What?"  
Ms. Nacht responded with a simple whisper "Ysword"  
Hexley started to feel sleepy just kneeling there and her rear began feeling heavy and hard to support. She fell backward from her knees onto the shit-filled diaper, unable to hold herself up any longer. The mess spread around her bottom, conforming to the contours of her rear and waist and spreading from the back of the diaper to the front. The last sight that night was Ms. Nacht standing above her after she'd collapsed onto the floor, and the slight peek she'd caught at the maid’s lacy red panties.  
Then she woke up.  
Sunlight poured through the window, illuminating the space in the warm morning light. Hexley stretched and yawned in her new massive bed, enjoying the plush blankets and soft sheets against her bare skin. Hexley she looked around for her phone, finding it plugged in on her nightstand with the time prominently displayed on its lock screen  
6:30 AM  
"Just enough time to grab a shower and get ready for work." Hexley thought, pulling aside the covers and walking to the bathroom. She hopped directly into the shower and let the warm water rush over her in a euphoric spray; it had an amazing cleansing effect on her sleepy brain.  
When she absent-mindedly looked over to the toilet in the corner everything from the night before flashed in her memory. Suddenly she felt more naked than ever before. To the best of her ability she shook the feeling from her mind and scrubbed herself harder than she ever had before, trying to wash away the long gone filth from her accident the previous evening.  
It was a good forty-five minutes before she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. "I've got to just try and work like normal," she said, "I can try and learn about all this magic bullshit while I do my job." With a vague plan of attack prepared Hexley stepped from the bathroom and set about preparing for her day.

What work should Hexley do today?

These are the old options I have left them here for archival but the next chapter has already been written

1\. Head to the kitchen and make sure they have what they need, Maybe talk to Lizzie while she’s there.  
2\. Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop.  
3\. Check in with Aaron- maybe he could help with a few maintenance requests. What might need fixing in a hotel with non-euclidean geometry?  
4\. Talk with Johnny and Samantha about welcoming guests and possibly learning more about Julie.  
5\. Check the mystery drawer–what can it be? Probably some weird shit.

  
Hexley's Vexing Adventures #5 Nacht and Loaded.txt  
Displaying Hexley's Vexing Adventures #5 Nacht and Loaded.txt.


End file.
